In recent years, the Fifth Generation mobile telecommunication systems (5G) has been attracting attention, and standardization of communication technologies to enable Massive Machine Type Communications (mMTC) mainly by a number of terminal apparatuses, Ultra-reliable and low latency communications, and Enhanced mobile broadband is expected. In particular, future implementation of the Internet of Things (IoT) in various apparatuses is expected, and one of key elements of 5G is implementation of mMTC.
For example, in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication technique has been standardized as Machine Type Communication (MTC), in which terminal apparatuses performing small-sized data transmission and/or reception are accommodated (NPL 1). Moreover, standardization of Narrow Band-IoT (NB-IoT) is also being advanced to support low-rate data transmission in a narrow band.
In the Long Term Evolution (LTE), the LTE-Advanced, the LTE-Advanced Pro, and the like, that have been standardized by the 3GPP, a terminal apparatus transmits Scheduling Request (SR) upon occurrence of traffic of transmission data, and, after reception of control information of transmission permission (UL Grant) from a base station apparatus, and performs the data transmission using a transmission parameter in the control information included in the UL Grant, at prescribed timing. A radio communication technique in which a base station apparatus performs radio resource control of all uplink data transmissions (data transmissions from terminal apparatuses to the base station apparatus) as described above has been implemented. With this technique, the base station apparatus enables Orthogonal Multiple Access (OMA) using radio resource control, which makes it possible to perform uplink data reception by simple reception processing.
However, in such a known radio communication technique, since the base station apparatus performs the entire radio resource control, transmission and/or reception of control information is needed before data transmission irrespective of the amount of data to be transmitted from a terminal apparatus. This in particular leads to a relative increase of the proportion of control information with a decrease in size of data to transmit. In a case that a terminal performs transmission of small-sized data, it is effective, from the viewpoint of overhead relating to control information, to use a contention-based (Grant Free) radio communication technique, in which a terminal apparatus performs data transmission without SR transmission and reception of any UL Grant transmitted from a base station apparatus. Moreover, in such a contention-based radio communication technique, time from data occurrence to data transmission can be reduced.